


Show Me Your Teeth

by polymathmichael



Series: The Six Demons [5]
Category: Shadowrun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polymathmichael/pseuds/polymathmichael





	Show Me Your Teeth

The abandoned loft was dark, quiet, and cool. The perfect spot for meditation. There had been a Wasp hive here a few months back. Some corp funded hunters had cleared it out in preparation for scooping up the neighborhood but some delay had prevented them for starting construction. And the memory of the hive was too recent for squatters to take over. In the meantime it provided Eugene with a prime spot to hide while he worked.

Eugene sighed. "The five obstacles to _samadhi_ are laziness, forgetfulness, lack of focus, failure to correct, and applying opponents to imaginary problems." Every time his focus had lapsed, he repeated those words to himself. It had happened so often that they had begun to lose meaning.

It was time to start over. Again.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to ignore the burning in his shoulders. He'd wasn't sure how long he'd been holding the handstand. All of his electronics were in his duffle bag in an attempt to reduce distractions so he couldn't be sure. It felt like hours. 

"Form the image of a flame in your mind. Into this, feed all of your ordinary concerns." The old book, also sitting in his bag, had talked at length about how to eliminate all distraction and focus on one thought. Descriptions of feeding things to flames, organizing closets, closing doors, and on and on.

The hours long hand stand was his idea. 

Slowly Eugene shifted his weight to his right hand, letting his legs move to maintain balance. With the slowest movement possible he lifted his left hand off the ground and brought it up level with his shoulder so that he was balanced on one hand. All thoughts drained from his mind. The only thing that was the thought of maintaining his balance. The sounds of the city faded to nothing.

Spooky opened his eyes and saw that drops of sweat had formed a small pool beneath him. Without warning, the puddle spread out like an ocean wave. His concentration broke and his arm slipped sending him crashing to the floor

And through it. 

Instead of waking up later in a crumpled pile on the floor and with an intense headache, Eugene found himself somewhere else. He was floating in gloom, pressure on all sides, the sting of salt water in his eyes. It reminded him of nighttime training dives. But he had no oxygen tank and only a vague idea of which way was up. Attempts at swimming didn't seem to make any change.

That was when he saw the large shape circling him. Dark and solid against the murk. It was gigantic and distinctive. A shark. And it was talking to him.

"Fear not, little Fisher. I did not call you to harm you."

_What is this?_

"An interesting question to open with. Unfocused. Unlike you. 'This' is my realm. You opened yourself up and it provided a brief opportunity for an introduction."

_Who are you, then?_

"I am the relentless hunter. He who strikes without mercy."

_Why?_

"You are like me, little Fisher, and your blood called out to me. I have watched from a distance and I wished to see you more closely."

"You almost certainly have more questions but you will need to find the answers yourself before we meet again. Your time here is short. Good luck, little Fisher."

Eugene opened his eyes. His clothing and hair were soaked through and he could feel a knot forming on his head where it had hit the concrete. His mouth was full of the brackish taste of sea water.


End file.
